


A blot of ink.

by icannothinkofaname



Series: 浮世物語 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, Historical Hetalia, but wow i published something somewhat cohesive yay me, happy 60th anniversary you pretentious losers, i'm very bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannothinkofaname/pseuds/icannothinkofaname
Summary: It's the winter of 1964, and two cities bond over their mutual hatred of their most recognizable landmarks.





	A blot of ink.

**Author's Note:**

> The « quotation marks » I used for this story is supposed to indicate that they're speaking in French. A writing trick I picked up from a friend.

« By all accounts, this building shouldn't even be legal. »

« As ugly as it is, I don't think poor design could be considered a crime. »

The observation deck was busier than Hikaru had hoped it would be, intra- and international tourists pushing this way and that through the crowd, trying to get a good view of the city one hundred metres down below. Conversations lingered in the air, everyone murmuring to one another about how simply  _delightful_  this all was and isn't this just the most  _marvelous_  view, so on and so forth, over and over again. If nothing else though, the white noise made it easier for the two cities leaning against the rails to have this conversation without drawing much attention.

« No, I mean this building is quite literally illegal. » Hikaru gestured out the wall-sized window to the buildings below them, modern streets congregating into the more traditional Japanese neighborhoods. « Haven't you noticed, there's not another building taller than this one? »

For a moment, Mauve glanced up from their dog-eared paperback with no expression save for dull surprise. « I don't suppose that's intentional? »

« It should've been! We have strict height regulations for a reason in this city! » They pointed out a window across the room, prompting Mauve to close their book and crook their head. « Over there - you can't quite see it from here I suppose, but that's supposed to be the tallest building in the city. We have laws that say that! »

Mauve raised an eyebrow at Hikaru, obviously amused. « You... have laws against making buildings taller than one? »

« Yes! Well - not exactly - the whole point is that these sorts of places aren't supposed to overshadow what we already have! »

« Ah, » Mauve hummed to themselves. « So what we have here isn't just a building, but a modern versus traditional narrative. »

« Exactly! This metallic spike is just... representative of a much larger problem. » Hikaru sighed, leaning back onto the rail, glaring out the window like they could knock down this tower through sheer will of mind if they tried hard enough.

« How exciting. I've never been physically inside a metaphor before. » Without so much as a breath of condolence, Mauve opened their book once more and continued to read. Hikaru squinted over at them, but still they did nothing but read their book, one hand holding their head up against the rail.

« ...You don't seem too particularly sympathetic, » Hikaru said.

« Just the opposite, actually. Haven't I already given you my grievances with my own city's... famous architectural feat? »

« You told me that you hated it in the beginning. »

Mauve closed their eyes and nodded, as if recalling that conversation. « I never told you the rest of that story then, did I? » They opened their eyes once more, giving Hikaru a curious look.

Hikaru frowned. « The... rest of the story? »

Once more, Mauve closed their book, this time putting it back in their handbag. « When the idea was first proposed, I hated it more than I can possibly explain. It was a ghastly steel - monstrosity, and the idea of having someone like that tower in my city disgusted me. »

« I suppose that's fair. »

« It certainly was. But time went on, that building resting against the skyline every day. I woke up to the light reflecting off the steel beams, and fell asleep once its shadow was cast in the moon. And after years, and years of living with it, you know what? »

« What? »

« It's still the ugliest fucking thing I've ever seen. »

« ...That's not how I was expecting that story to end. »

« What else were you expecting? It's hideous, just like this building here. »

Hikaru nodded, before giving a deep sigh. « So, I suppose there no use in hoping I get used to it? »

Mauve shrugged, leaning beside Hikaru against the rail. « As much as you could get used to such an eyesore, I suppose. But you never seemed like the type to take eyesores well. » They looked out the window, watching the sun trying to poke through the grey sky. « But, oddly enough, I think I have another story for you. »

« I don't suppose it's as depressing as your last one? »

For a split second, it almost looked like Mauve smiled at Hikaru's comment. « Depends on how you view it. There was a Parisian artist who absolutely despised the tower, who'd go around to anyone who would listen and explain just how awful it was. But one day, someone who knew this artist well found him sitting on the viewing deck. »

« Is this story about an artist having a sudden change of heart, or something like that? »

Mauve shot Hikaru a glare, prompting a quiet apology. « I'd love to explain, once you stop interrupting me. » Waiting a moment to see if Hikaru had anymore sudden comments, Mauve continued. « The man asked the artist what he was doing up there, considering how much he hated the structure. In response, the artist told him, ‹ _it's the only place in the city where I don't have to see this ugly thing_ ›. » With that, Mauve grabbed their book and continued to read.

Hikaru said nothing as Mauve turned their attention back to their book, only watched as they flipped through pages. For a moment, Hikaru considered what retort they could possibly have to that, but figured they didn't have much to work with, and turned their own attention out the window. The grey sky provided a suitable backdrop for the city as it stretched out past the horizon line, each block and street fitting into the gridlock pattern that they'd come to memorize. Over to the side, one could almost make out the top of Tō-ji, it's wooden spire reaching past the tops of trees and buildings.

« You know? The view isn't so bad from up here. »


End file.
